Forever
by Minealoneedward
Summary: Edward has loved His Bella since the first time he saw her when she was just a day old and he was a mere child of five summers. They again meet the day they are arranged to marry and Edward's love for his Bella only increases but Bella doesn't love him as she loves another. Will he still love her after finding out that the child she is carries is not his?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N

Hi, how you all? I missed you.

So, here is my new story. I hope you like it.

A special thank to my Beta Marilag.

Prologue

I am numb.

My mother-in-law pinches my cheek lovingly. Tears of joy and wonder runs down her cheeks as she thanks me again and again.

She probably won't even look at me when she finds out the truth.

A humorless laugh wants to escape from me when I imagine what she would be saying when the truth comes out.

My mother takes my hand in hers and kisses it lightly.

Before, I would have felt love in that action. Now, I feel nothing but hatred.

She wasn't with me when I needed her the most.

Not because she couldn't but because she didn't want to.

"Bella dear, thank you so much for this. You have no idea how grateful I am."

The voice of my mother-in-law brings me out of my past and my eyes go back to her in agony.

She won't be grateful to me for long.

Soon, he would be here and everyone would know the truth.

Everyone would know what type of a woman I am.

He may claim to love me like no other but he won't love me anymore after this.

After he knows that…

He is going to hate me and I know there is no one to blame but me.

If I haven't been such a naïve girl…

My eyes go wide as I hear a carriage stop outside the house. I have difficulty breathing.

I know it's him.

My mother told me that he has been informed when I fainted. I also know that he would leave everything behind for me.

He loves me that much.

Not for long…

Tears pour out of my eyes.

I hear the front door of Cullen manor open followed by the hurried footsteps of him.

My husband.

The door of our bedchamber opens and he walks inside.

His bronze hair is in disarray. I am sure it's the result of him moving his hand through it repeatedly. It is one of his nervous habits.

His green eyes fall on me. They are filled with so much love and worry that the guilt that I have been trying to avoid for the past two months pours into every fiber of my being.

"Oh, Edward!"

My mother-in-law exclaims happily.

Breathing seems impossible now. She makes her way toward her son to tell him what she thinks is good news.

I want to rush into his arms to tell him that it was a mistake.

That I was a naïve girl who thought she was in love.

I didn't know that _he_ is love.

Still, I know it won't change anything.

"Congratulations, Son. You are going to be a father,"

she informs him. Without giving him a chance to reply, she takes him in her arms.

His eyes go wide as he looks at me in confusion.

It is as if he is asking me to deny it.

I couldn't.

I couldn't lie.

I nod at him. For a moment, there is nothing on his face but confusion.

I know what he is thinking right now.

How could I be with child when we have never consummated our marriage?

How could I be with child when I have never even let him kiss me except that moment after we spoke our vows?

Then, his face becomes shocked. His eyes are filled with so much pain and betrayal.

He knows that I betrayed him.

He knows that the child I am carrying a child is not his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I run as fast as I could but my dress skirt is slowing me down. Theyare very heavy.

Its night time and it's difficult to see in the heavy rain.

The rain drops are hitting me on my face. Each drop feels like a slap

but I can't stop.

I need to find him as soon as I can before it's too late.

We need to get out of here.

In a distance, I can see a small hut lit by a small lantern and I increase my speed. My father's voice is ringing in my ears.

_"Edward, would be __here __soon__to make you his bride."_

I have been hearing that name for as long as I could remember.

I always knew that I was to marry and I had no problem with it. Thatwas before I met _him_.

He is the love of my life and not this Edward I have never met before.

He is everything to me. Edward means nothing.

I reach the hut and keep looking at the door while trying to catch my breath.

I am crying unconsolably. I know that he doesn't like me like this so I try to control myself but to no avail.

I knock on the door hurriedly, now impatient to see his beautiful face.

After a few minutes, I could hear faint footsteps over the rain. Then, the gate opens to reveal the beautiful face of my Native American.

My Jacob.

His dark brown eyes widen when he finds me in this weather at this time of night.

"Bells, what are you doing here?"

He asks with worry. Confusion is clear on his face but he steps aside when he notices me shivering.

I step inside the small hut and look around.

He doesn't have anything like that Edward but what do you expect from a small guard?

Wealth might mean something for my father but I don't care about it at all.

Mister Edward Cullen might have all the money in the world but he would never have my Jacob's honesty, loyalty, and love.

I know he will go to those kinds of ladies after he gets bored with me like every man of his stature.

He is no different.

Not my Jacob.

I know that I will marry him. He would always love me.

Always.

Forever.

I hear the door close behind me. Turning around, I watch Jacob looking at me with so much concern and love that I throw my arms around him without thinking about propriety.

He encircles me with his arms and I bury my face in his chestwhile crying my heart out.

"Shh, Bells. Don't cry, Dear. I am here. Please don't cry,"

Jacob tries to calm me.

I wish I could stop crying. I hate showing weakness but with Jacob, I forget everything else in the world.

After some time, I am unable to calm myself.

I take a deep breath and tilt my head back to look at him. He is looking at me with a small smile on his face. Worry is clear in his eyes no matter how much he tries to hide them.

I know him too well-the same way he knows me.

"He is coming, Jacob."

Anger flashes through his eyes and I know that I don't need to say the name.

He knows I am talking about Edward.

We have talked about it.

Jacob has promised me that he would take me away from here.

I know he would fulfill his promise.

It's time.

"Take me away from here, Jacob. You promised me,"

I plead with him.

His eyes search mine and then he smiles my smile.

Slowly, he nods and dips his head forward to softly kiss me.

I smile into the kiss and even though the tears are still flowing down my cheeks, they are happy tears.

He leans back and takes a step away from me but his arms are still around me.

"You are so beautiful,"

he says as his breath fans across my face.

I close my eyes, overwhelmed by all the emotions.

I feel his lips on my cheek while lovingly kissing my tears away.

"Bella."

My eyes snap open upon hearing his heavy voice. I could see desire clear in his eyes.

I know he desires me

the way a man desires his wife.

"Bella, let me love you,"

he says in a hoarse voice.

This is not the first time he has asked me this.

Although I love him completely, something has always stopped me.

But today, I look in his eyes and decide to ignore the nagging feeling at the corner of my mind.

This is right.

I know this.

It's not a big thing.

We would get married tomorrow.

So, with that thought in mind, I ignore the small part ofmy heart that is saying that this is not right. I nod my head yes.

Jacob's answering smile is blinding.

Scoping me in his arms, he walks me toward his small bed.

-fffffffff-

I look over at the sleeping face of my love and try to stop the tears from spilling.

I am trying to tell myself that this is right.

I pull the sheets over my shoulders to cover my nakedness. As if it would somehow erase the shame that I am feeling.

I love Jacob but why do I feel guilty?

Like I have cheated.

I bury my face into the mattress, my back facing Jacob.

Jacob stirs behind me.

I control myself and close my eyes again. I wanted this.

I shouldn't be upset.

I should be happy.

Except that I am not.

I have no idea how much time has passed when a loud bang wakes me up.

My eyes widen as I watch my father stand at the door of the hut looking disgusted.

At me.


	3. Chapter 3

My father might be furious but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

I know it's my fault.

He used to be so proud of me.

I have always been his favorite daughter-obedient, honest, and selfless.

But for the first time in my life, I want to be selfish.

I want to do something for myself.

I won't back away.

I feel Jacob rise behind me. Then, his warm arms wrap around me, trying to protect me.

It makes my father's face turn purple with rage.

His eyes go to Jacob. Even in the dim light I could see the threat in my father's eyes.

I know Jacob is not scared of my father; he greatly respects him. However, for some unknown reason, my father does not trust him.

It wasn't always like this.

Something has happened recently to make my father dislike Jacob so much.

My father averts his eyes to the ground and commands me,

"Get dressed, Bella."

My eyes drop with shame upon hearing my father's voice. Again, I have to remind myself that I haven't done anything wrong.

Even though that is the case, I have to obey my father. Otherwise, the consequence would be dire.

I could hear it in his voice.

I wrap the sheets around me while my father turns around.

I dress as fast as I could with my shaking hands.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me but I ignore his stare while I put on my clothes.

When I am done, I turn toward him to see that he is also fully clothed. He lifts his hand toward me.

There is a small sad smile on his face and I place my hand on his, giving him the same sad smile in reply.

We both have no idea what is about to happen.

My father will do everything to break us up. However, one look in Jacob's eyes assures me that he would also do anything for us to be together.

"Father,"

I call out. I could see him visually tense at my voice.

My father turns toward Jacob. Papa's face is devoid of expression while his normally soulful eyes are cold.

Because of me.

I drop my eyes to floor and try my best not to feel ashamed.

I fail.

Miserably.

"Isabella, Come here."

My eyes snap toward my father and a gasp escapes my mouth.

He never calls me Isabella.

I take a step back and shake my head no.

His eyes narrow and he steps forward.

I don't want to go with him.

This is not my papa.

The man in front of me is scaring me. A voice deep inside of me tells me it's my fault.

Jacob takes my arm and brings me behind him.

I want to protest that I don't need him to protect me but I am too afraid to say anything.

"Isabella, I am asking you for the last time. If you don't come with me right this second, this mutt won't be alive for long,"

my father says and tears stream down my cheeks.

No, my father would not do such a pity thing.

"I promise, Isabella."

My shoulder sags at my father's words.

He has always fulfilled his promises to me no matter what.

I place a hand on Jacob's arm. When I was about to walk toward my father, Jacob stops me by putting his hand on my arm.

I turn toward him and he looks scared.

I know how he is feeling since I feel the same way.

I give him a small smile and mouth, "I love you".

I remove his hand and follow my father.

I notice that it has stopped raining.

My father doesn't say anything; he just keeps on walking.

He enters our house from the backdoor and walks toward his study. It is at the opposite side of our house.

I know that I could not go to my room yet. I need to follow him.

He enters the library and I enter behind him.

He stands before the fireplace and with his back toward me, asks me in a defeated voice,

"Why?"

I step forward and say,

"Papa-"

My father doesn't let me finish.

He whirls around and his eyes are filled with so much anger that I have to step back.

"Your Papa is dead. You will only address me as Father. You are not my Bella. My Bella would never do what you did."

His words hurt but I love Jacob. I cannot allow myself to get ruled over by my emotions.

I square my shoulders. As I look right into his eyes, I say,

"I love Jacob and not your Edward. I would not marry him and I am sure that he would not want me now. Not if he knows that I am no longer a virgin."

It took a lot of strength to speak those words but I did it.

He transforms into a hardened man right in front of my eyes.

"You will marry Edward and you will make him believe that you are a virgin on your wedding night even if you have to get him drunk,"

my father states in a cold voice but I don't back away.

I am his daughter after all.

"And if I don't?"

I ask in an equally cold voice.

"Then I would fulfill my earlier promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

The servants hurry around and prepare the hall to the best of their ability for the arrival of our guests.

The Cullens.

I hardly talked to my father after that night.

It is hard to believe that only a day has passed since I gave myself to Jacob.

My father has sent for the Cullens the next day only asking for them to come as soon as possible for the marriage. He is making up stories about him being ill.

They are arriving today. I want nothing more than to run into my room and hide but a look from my father stops me in my tracks.

We are all sitting in the living room waiting for them.

The sound of the carriage stopping outside our house makes my heart pound.

My mother and father make their way to the door. I know I should stand up to greet them but I am frozen where I am.

The door opens and I hear footsteps indicating that someone entered the house.

More than one person.

The panic bubbling inside of me makes my breathing heavy. I have to take deep breaths to calm myself.

I have been living in denial since my father's announcement but their presence in my house is making everything real.

I know I could no longer avoid the truth.

I close my eyes mentally preparing myself for my _in-laws_.

I get up from the chair I am currently occupying.

I don't smile.

I can't.

It hurts too much.

A handsome man and a beautiful woman enter my line of sight.

The man has blond hair and blue eyes. In comparison, the woman's strange hair color is between brown and red with green eyes.

I walk toward them and stand beside my parents to greet them.

The woman stands before me and before I know it she envelops me in a hug.

She feels warm and motherly around me and her arms around me is comforting.

It's difficult to hate her.

She leans back her hands on my shoulders and she says in a lovingly voice,

"Such a beautiful girl. Our Edward is lucky to have you."

My eyes go to the floor so that she doesn't notice the tears in my eyes.

A man next to her clear his throats and my eyes go to him.

He gives me a warm smile and lifts my hand to kiss the back of it.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you after so long. I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. This is my wife, Esme."

I curtsy to both of them and give them a small smile.

Suddenly I am engulfed in a pair of thin arms and someone squeals in my ears.

"Alice,"

I hear Mrs. Cullen say and my hugger takes a step back.

She's small-even smaller than me.

With black hairs and brown eyes, she is beautiful.

She bounces back and forth on her toes and starts clapping.

"Oh! Bella, we are going to have so much fun together. We are going to be sisters."

I am confused. At least she has a decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh! Please forgive me, Bella. I was just very excited to meet you. I am Alice Cullen, Edward's younger sister."

Again, I can't bring myself to hate her so I give her a small smile.

After the introductions are made, we sit in the living room with me between Alice and Mrs. Cullen.

My mother looks too happy and I am aware that my father hasn't told her anything.

I am glad.

Mr. Cullen informs us that Edward would be here later and I restrain myself from taking a sigh of relief.

I don't think so that I would have been able to face him.

He is the reason that I have to be away from thelove of my life.

I hate him.

I hope he never gets here.

***FFFF***

The dinner has been too much for me.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore so I faked sickness in order to escape.

I have tried really hard but I don't think I could do it anymore.

I can't marry Edward.

It would not be fair to either of us.

I love Jacob.

I won't be able to give myself to Edward and I know he deserves better. Even though I hate, him this is not his fault.

My father has increased the guards in front of my door to stop me from escaping. What he doesn't know is that I never used the door to go to Jacob.

I walk to my balcony and jump down.

It is not that high.

I walk as quietly as possible. Once I am sure that no one is following me, I run.

I run everything I have in me toward Jacob.

We will run away together before my father is aware of my absence. By the time he noticed, we would have been gone far away.

When I reach his hut-or at least where his hut is supposed to be-I find nothing but ash.

He is not here.

My father has send him far away from me and made sure he won't have anything here of his own.

Watching the remnants of his hut in front of me hurts so I run.

This time away from everywhere.

If Jacob won't have me, one else will.

I have no idea where I am running to. Suddenly, it starts raining.

I really can't see anything but I keep running.

Suddenly, I don't have the strength to run anymore and I just drop on the earth.

I can hear a carriage stop beside me but I don't have it in me to care.

Someone gets out of the carriage and I am fully aware that I am completely wet.

It is not proper of a lady to be like this in the middle of the night but just can't.

"Are you all right, miss?"

I hear a concerned voice directly beside me over the rain.

"Miss?"

He asks a little louder when I don't answer him.

I turn toward him and I see the outline of a man crunching to the right of me.

The lightning strikes and my brown eyes meet the prominent green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

The moment my brown eyes fall on his green ones, I know without a shadow of doubt that he is Edward Cullen.

My soon-to-be-husband.

His eyes are the exact copy of his mother's.

The very same eyes would have been beautiful if the realization of who he really is hasn't come to me. With that knowledge, only one thought revolves in my head.

I hate him.

With every fiber of my body, I hate him.

He is the reason why I couldn't be with my Jacob.

"Miss, Miss?"

I suddenly realize that he is still waiting for my answer. My eyes widen when I see the carriage driver coming toward us with a lantern.

Edward Cullen cannot see me here. My father would go after Jacob if he knows that I go out in the dark of night behind his back without any chaperone.

I flinch back as I feel a hand on my shoulder. He says,

"Please forgive me miss. I apologize for-"

But before he could finish his sentence, I run.

"Miss! Miss!"

I hear him shout after me over the rain. Although I could not clearly see where I am going, I run as if my life depends on it.

It does. Mine and Jacob's.

I hear the sound of footsteps following me in the dark. I increase my speed.

Another bolt of lightning strikes, letting me see the forest side of the road and I turn to hide myself from them.

The hope that he would stop trying to follow me seize me.

After running for what felt like eternity, I can't run anymore. I drop to my knees and try to listen for the sound of anyone who might be still following me.

A sigh of relief spread through me when I cannot hear anything or anyone.

I know why he was following me. It's not because he cares. It's because of what he wants.

I hide my disgust when I realize the type of man I am about to marry.

Jacob told me what the man of his likes is really after.

Edward doesn't want me. He just wants my body and his heir that I would produce for him.

And once he has his fill of me and his heir, he would go to the lady of ill-reputation.

I know that Edward doesn't love me.

Jacob does.

***FFFF****

I gaze up to the balcony of my room feeling nothing but defeat.

I could not find Jacob anywhere; he is gone.

My father made sure of that.

I have no idea where Jacob might be this time or what father has done to him.

My only hope is that he has kept his promise of keeping Jacob alive if I obey his command.

I have no option other than marrying Edward.

I climb back to the balcony and collapse on my knees once I am inside the solitude of my room.

_Oh,__Jacob! Where are you_?

A sob escapes me as I realize what my father is doing.

He is marrying me to Edward Cullen and making sure that even if Jacob comes back, I have no chance of being with him.

Another sob makes its way past my throat. It occurs to me that by tomorrow night, I would be Edward Cullen's legitimate wife. He would be entitled to do as he pleases with me.

With me.

With my body.

Lifting myself from the floor, I promise myself that he would not have my body even though he has every right.

No matter what I have to do to keep him away from me, I would do it. Never mind my father's threats.

I remember each word uttered by Jacob especially each promise he made. I know without a shadow of doubt that he would come back for me.

He has promised me that he would always come back for me.

I just need to wait for him.

And wait I will.

Even if I have to wait for my whole life, I would.

***FFFF****

A timid knock on my door brings me to the present and I see my mother who has been styling my hair stop to make her way.

I close my eyes willing my tears to remain at bay.

I could no longer avoid my fate.

Today is my marriage to Edward Cullen.

I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in few hours. I could not stop it because he has more money than Jacob.

"Bella."

I open my eyes and meet Alice's warm eyes in the mirror. She has an equally warm smile on her face.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private for a few moments?"

Alice asks with a kind voice and I get up to turn toward her, giving her my silent consent by nodding.

My mother looks worried. She's probably wondering what Alice might want to talk about just before the wedding. Alice's smile assures her that all is well.

My face is blank of all emotions as my soon-to-be sister-in-law makes her way toward me.

She takes my hand in hers and says,

"Bella, I am so glad that you are going to be my sister in just few hours. I know that we would become best friends."

I drop my eyes to the floor not desiring to keep looking at the hopeful expression on her face-it is crumbling my will. However, I give her a nod.

"Anyway, I am here because Edward has a message. He could not see you before the wedding but he wants to be sure."

My head snaps up to her smiling face but there is something else in her eyes that I couldn't identify.

My head spins as thousands of questions arise.

Why did he send her?

What is he unsure about?

My eyes widen as I realize that he somehow knows that it was me by the road last night.

Alice must have seen the look of horror on my face as she squeezes my hand with a smile and continues,

"Do not fret yourself, Bella dear. My brother tends to over think sometimes."

Although she tells me that with a very rude eye roll, there is a fond smile on her face.

"Bella, my brother has loved you since he was five. He has no doubt in his mind that he wants to marry you. However, he wants to know if that is also what you desire."

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from telling her that what I want doesn't matter.

"Edward wants to know if there is someone else your heart desires. You have his words that he would do everything to make sure you are with the man you love. He would make sure that nothing is said against the reputation of your family or you. Just say the words and you shall get who your heart desires."

My eyes widen at her words.

Why would he say anything like that?

She smiles at me a bit wider and says,

"I know what you are thinking Bella. You must be thinking that Edward is insane to even voice such thoughts just before your wedding."

I could do nothing but nod. I am stunned beyond words at what I am hearing.

"That's because he loves you and he wants nothing more than your happiness. He would do anything to guarantee your happiness."

Is what she is saying possible?

Does Edward really mean what he said?

Surely not.

Before I could come to any conclusion, the door of my room opens and my gaze falls on my father.

There is a clear warning in his eyes.

He is warning me not to say anything I shouldn't or Jacob would pay.

Still looking at my father, I shake my head.

"There is no one, Alice." My voice is void of any emotion.

My father exhales a sigh of relief. Alice squeals loudly in my ear while jumping up and down.

She clears her throat when she remembers her manners. A blush is coloring her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath to control her excitement, she gives me a beautiful smile and hugs me.

"I promise you that he would worship the very earth you walk on."

With a smile my way, she turns and curtsies at my father in greeting. Then, she skips out of the room.

I turn my face toward the mirror. My father is making his way toward me. He sighs as he reaches me but I don't turn toward him.

I know father could punish me if he desires for my behavior but I do not care. Nothing could be more painful than the pain he is inflicting on me at the moment.

"Bella, I know you are angry with me because you think that I am not doing right by you. Despite that, I can assure you that Jacob is not who you think he is."

I turn toward him and my eyes tell him what I really think.

I do not believe him.

***FFF***

My face underneath the veil is blank of all expressions as I walk down the aisle with father.

My eyes are staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything.

I drop my gaze as I reach Edward and my father hands me over to him.

I don't lift my eyes when a jolt of something passes through my body.

The wedding is a blur as I stand there feeling nothing but numbness.

"I do."

His voice, which is full of promises, slices through my numbness. I cannot stop my eyes from moving to face him.

He is beautiful.

I am momentarily shocked by my thought but it doesn't last long. I hear the good minister say,

"You may kiss the bride."

Suddenly, it's hard to breathe. I have to close my eyes to stop the sob that is threatening to escape.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

He wasn't supposed to kiss me. Jacob was.

I feel him lifting my veil over my head. I am trying to stop myself from shaking when I feel him kiss me.

It's soft. Just a whisper of kiss but it is full of promises.

I open my eyes as he leans back. His green eyes once again meets my brown but this time, in the daylight. He knows who I am.

His eyes are showing me what he is feeling-his happiness and everything.

His brows crease as I allow him to see what I am feeling.

My pain

My sorrow.

Everything.


End file.
